criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Berlin Revolutions/Dialogues
In the WPAA Briefing Room ---- Jack Storm: Hello, ! I'm very excited because we're flying to Berlin! Ricky Romano: You goin' to Berlin for the first time, kiddo? Jack: Yes, I'm sure it will be great! Ricky: Yep, they have many cute blondes... Ricky: And, since blondes are stupid, it'll be pretty easy picking one up. Chief Bourne: Shut the hell up, Romano! Blondes are cleverer than you! Ricky: Chief, you once told me that! You know, about your little blon- Chief: I said SHUT UP! Chief: Oh hi, ! The Parliament of Germany is targetted by some kind of anarchists. Ricky: Couldn't the German Police Force handle the problem, not that I have an objection... Chief: We have been specially recommended to the President of Germany by the Austrian Chancellor. Jack: Wow, we are already famous all around Europe! Chief: Well, we all owe a thank you to , who handled the murder investigation perfectly in Cornwall. Chief: Anyway, we have to get moving or we'll miss our flight. I booked first class this time. Chief: Don't make those faces. Just joking. We have nice seats at the back row of Economy, right next to the toilets. Ricky: Damn... ---- At Heathrow Airport ---- Ricky: Can't you just go first at the passport control, chief? Chief: I have a diplomacy pass, I wait at no queues, you idiot! Jack: I'll go first, then... Chief: Wow, wow, wow! Stop right there, Jack. You're not coming with us! Jack: But Chief, I really wanted to see Berlin! Chief: We are not your servants. Ricky: See who's the idiot, now? Chief: I feel like I'll regret taking Ricky to Berlin with us, Detective... ---- After a bumpy flight, at Tegel Airport... ---- Ava Müller: Hello, Detective! Welcome to Germany! Ricky: No welcomes for me, huh? Ava: Did you guys really had to bring him with you? Chief: Tits, get us a taxi. We're going to the Reichstag. Ava: I have told you this numerous times, Chief! Stop calling me "Tits"! Chief: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Ava: Taxi! Taxi! Hey! Ava: To Pariser Platz, please... ---- At Pariser Platz ---- Ava: So Detective, did you like Berlin? Ricky: What's that smoke coming from that building, Detective? Chief: That means we have to hurry, you idiot! '--BOOM--' Ricky: What the hell did just happen!? Ava: Something happened in the Reichstag! What are we going to do? Chief: Just secure and sweep the scene, isn't that what we ALWAYS do... Chapter 1 ---- Investigate Germany Parliament ---- Ricky: This place is a real mess. There's blood everywhere! Ava: Oh my god! There's a body here! Chief: It looks like we got a murder case in our hands. I sometimes think I need a vacation from this... ---- Ricky: Well, those two piece of junks left huh? At least in the other hand you don't... Ricky: But cut the chase, what d'ya' find detective? Ricky: Broken pieces and a faded card? Let see if we can work on that. And don't worry to get your hands dirty on the corpse. I'll ship that rich-looking guy to mister Bollywood. ---- Autopsy Victim's Body ---- Sahir Anand: Why look, it's Mr. Pervy-Ricky! Ricky: Shut the hell up Sahir, we got a man to autopsy here and you are still dawdling about that? Sahir: I suppose so. It is best of to said the truth rather than a white lie, wasn't it? Ricky: One more yap outta your mouth and I'll stuff a raw tenderloin up your vegan mouth, ya' hear that?! Sahir: You should stop howl like that, would you? Now, regarding the victim; ---- Examine Broken Pieces ---- Ricky: Wow, you're so talented, Detective! Ricky: Wait, you managed to piece back a bomb! You just found our murder weapon! Ricky: Let's send it to the lab! ---- Analyze Bomb ---- Mako Speltz: I'll cut to the chase, Detective. This bomb is indeed your murder weapon. Mako: It's been programmed to detonate when a certain voice is recognized by the bomb. Mako: I had no time to analyze the sound waves, so I'm giving them to you. Ricky: Great. Just great! How are we gonna sort them out? Mako: I'm sure you'll find a way. Now, how can I get that game to work... ---- Ricky: Damn her! She's letting us do all the hard work. Ricky: Alright, alright. Why so serious, Detective? Ricky: I hope you are talented with computers, because I can only use them for downloading pictures of y'know... ---- Examine Sound Waves ---- Ricky: You really get along with computers, Detective. I'm sure you were a nerd in high school. Ricky: So, the voice belongs to... Ricky: THE PRESIDENT OF GERMANY! Ricky: Wow, this is one important case! Ricky: Hmm... fair point. The president mentioned Oktoberfest in the wavelength. I think we can use that to our advantages, pal. C'mon! ---- Investigate Oktoberfest ---- Ricky: Wow! I didn't expect the fest to be this crowded! I first thought that it is just some beer-feast parade! Ricky: And with this many peoples, I'm sure there has to be some gals nearby! Now this is my chance... Ricky: Photographer Ricky. Up to action! Ricky: And detective, would you mind be the one to do some recon around? Don't worry, this wouldn't take long... ---- Ricky: Deutschland über alles... Sieg heil! POTATOMATO!!!! Ricky: Huh, what? Is someone calling me? Ava: Step out of yourself, Ricky! Ricky: Whoa, what the?! Ava, what the heck are ya' doing here? Ava: No time for prattling Ricky. Say, why don't you help with the clues? I'm sure that will omit your drunk instability self down... ----